


Domagamy się 5. sezonu!

by Layla22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: Louise Brealey uważa, że scenarzyści „Sherlocka” poświecili Molly Hooper zdecydowanie zbyt mało uwagi. Postanawia zawalczyć o swoją postać i przekonać twórców do stworzenia kolejnego sezonu serialu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hej :) Tak jak wczoraj obiecałam - jest nowy one shot.  
> W odpowiedzi na jeden z komentarzy pod "Trudnymi decyzjami" napisałam, iż, uważam, że Molly zasługiwała na lepsze zakończenie swojego wątku. Zaczęłam się nad tym bardziej zastanawiać i do głowy padł mi szalony pomysł, który będziecie mieli właśnie okazję przeczytać :)  
> Poszperałam trochę w internecie i znalazłam wpisy Lousie na Tweeterze, w których rzeczywiście nie zgadza się z Stevenem Moffatem, który uważa, że Molly wybaczyła Sherlockowi i jej życie po prostu toczy się dalej. Ja też protestuję przeciwko tej wizji i to opowiadanie jest tego wyrazem. Możecie to uznać za mój osobisty manifest :P  
> Oczywiście nie znam tych aktorów osobiście i nie mam pojęcia jacy są z charakteru, więc postanowiłam upodobnić ich do postaci, które grają. Miało wyjść trochę komediowo, trochę na poważnie... Szczerze nie wiem czy mi się to udało. Ocenę pozostawiam Wam :)  
> Życzę miłego czytania :)

\- Domagam się, aby powstał piąty sezon!  
Wyrwany z zamyślenia Mark Gatiss podniósł wzrok na stojącą przed jego biurkiem Louise Brealey. Przyjęła bojową postawę i surowy wyraz twarzy. Trochę go to zaniepokoiło, gdyż zawsze uchodziła za sympatyczną kobietę, która chętnie idzie na kompromisy.  
\- Słucham? – spytał zdziwiony, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co miała na myśli.  
Właśnie skończyli kręcenie czwartego sezonu “Sherlocka”, ale zostało jeszcze sporo pracy. Cała aktorska ekipa zebrała się właśnie w jego gabinecie, aby omówić kwestie promocji. Zamiast jednak ustalać terminy jakiś spotkań czy wywiadów, Loo postanowiła poruszyć zupełnie inny temat, na który Mark niekoniecznie chciał obecnie rozmawiać.  
\- Chcę, aby powstał kolejny sezon – powtórzyła hardo aktorka – Molly zasługuje na znacznie lepsze zakończenie.  
Gatiss spojrzał na pozostałych zebranych. Jedni wyglądali na równie zaskoczonych co on, a inni wydawali się nawet nie zauważyć, że dzieje się coś dziwnego.  
Zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią i najchętniej wcale by jej nie udzielał, ale świdrujący wzrok Louise nie dawał mu spokoju. Musiał stawić jej czoła. Był przecież scenarzystą, a to oznacza władzę. Nie mógł dać się zastraszyć drobnej kobiecie, grającej jedną z drugoplanowych ról. Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że mniej ważnych.  
\- Cóż – zaczął niepewnie – Na razie nie ma jeszcze żadnych ustaleń w tej kwestii. Być może jest szansa na…  
\- Ja nie chcę żadnego być może! – krzyknęła sfrustrowana aktorka.  
Loo bardzo lubiła swoją postać. W pewnym stopniu nawet się z nią utożsamiała. Rozumiała, że Molly nie jest kluczową bohaterką, więc w każdym z odcinków pojawia się zaledwie w jednej – dwóch scenach. Było to logiczne i nie mała na co narzekać. I mimo tak krótkiego pobytu na ekranie starała się, aby jej doktor Hooper była naturalna, autentyczna. Nie mogła się jednak pogodzić z tym co scenarzyści zafundowali jej w ostatnim odcinku. Najpierw emocjonalny rollercoaster, a potem nic. Zero wyjaśnienia! Tak jakby Molly po zerwaniu połączenia, wzruszyła ramionami, stwierdziła, że nic się nie stało i wróciła do swojego nudnego, marnego życia. W prawdziwym świecie nic takiego się nie zdarza!  
\- Louise, naprawdę w tej chwili mamy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie i…  
\- O nie! – nie dała skończyć Markowi – Mam zamiar tak długo o to walczyć, aż w końcu podejmiecie właściwą decyzję!  
Gatiss westchnął ciężko. Zazwyczaj lubił, kiedy aktorzy wyrażali własne zdanie na temat swoich postaci, podsuwali mu pewne rozwiązania, sugerowali zmiany, które uznawali za słuszne i będące korzyścią dla autentyczności bohaterów czy nawet całej fabuły. Teraz nie był to jednak najlepszy moment na tego typu dyskusje. Wiedział jednak, że Brealey mimo swojego z pozoru łagodnego usposobienia, potrafi też postawić na swoim. W przeciwieństwie do Molly.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu po chwili ciszy – Przekonaj mnie, że masz rację.  
Uznał, że tak szybciej uda mu się zakończyć tę sprawę. Ona wyrzuci z siebie wszystkie swoje żale i trochę się uspokoi, a on zbędzie ją potem zdaniem w stylu „To naprawdę trafne uwagi, muszę je dokładnie przemyśleć i omówić ze Stevenem.”, a potem już nic nie stanie na przeszkodzie, aby przejść do właściwego tematu spotkania.  
\- Molly to tak naprawdę najsympatyczniejsza postać w serialu. Jest urocza, pomocna i inteligentna. A wy robicie z niej niezdarną idiotkę, która kocha się w człowieku bez uczuć! Naprawdę sądzicie, że telefon Sherlocka nie odcisnął na jej sercu i psychice żadnego piętna? Że tak po prostu po kilku tygodniach przychodzi sobie na Baker Street i wszystko jest w porządku? Gówno prawda! – Mark i kilka innych osób, aż się wzdrygnęło słysząc ostatnie słowa. Loo nigdy nie przeklinała – To bardzo wrażliwa osoba i to wszystko musiało jakoś na nią wpłynąć. Na Sherlocka zresztą też. Dlatego uważam, że należy się im jakaś chociaż jedna wyjaśniająca scena. Taka, po której byłoby wiadomo, że oboje jakoś sobie poradzili z tymi targającymi nimi uczuciami. A skoro taka scena nie pojawiła się w sezonie czwartym, to nie ma innego wyjścia – musi powstać piąty. Po tym wszystkim co Molly zrobiła dla detektywa, zasługuje na pomyślne rozstrzygniecie swojego wątku. Rozmawiałam o tym z Benedictem i on mnie popiera. Prawda, Ben?  
Lousie odwróciła się w stronę Cumberbatcha, który zapatrzony w ekran swojego telefonu zupełnie nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Jednak nagła cisza i wybrzmiewające chwilę wcześniej jego imię, spowodowało, że podniósł wzrok i napotkał wyczekujące spojrzenie swojej koleżanki.  
\- Co? – spytał głupkowato, a moment później jakby go olśniło – A tak jasne. Popieram – dodał, po czym wrócił do przeglądania Tweetera.  
Siedzący obok niego Martin, nachylił się w jego stronę i szepnął:  
\- Nie masz pojęcia o co chodzi, prawda?  
Benedict spojrzał na niego i odpowiedział równie cicho.  
\- Najmniejszego.  
\- Słyszałam to! – zawołała Loo, ciskając w Bena piorunującym wzrokiem – Obiecałeś, że mi pomożesz! Wielkie dzięki!– dodała z wyrzutem.  
Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i po czym znów skupił swoją uwagę na telefonie. Brealey westchnęła zirytowana. Czasami zachowywał się niczym Sherlock. Chyba za dużo czasu spędzał ze swoją postacią.  
Mimo utraty pierwszego sojusznika nie zamierzała się poddawać. Musiała znaleźć kolejnych, którzy pomogą jej przekonać Marka, iż jej idea jest słuszna. Może i Molly sama nie potrafiła o siebie zawalczyć i dlatego to ona musiała się podjąć tego zadania.  
\- Martin? – zwróciła się w jego stronę.  
Freeman wydawał się drugą najbardziej wpływową osobą w tym gronie zaraz po Benie. Może tak jak John poczuje się w obowiązku zadbać o to, co jego przyjaciel miał w głębokim poważaniu.  
\- No wiesz, Loo – zaczął trochę niepewnie - Zabili mi żonę, a jakoś nie narzekam.  
Oh, ci faceci! Zero jakiegokolwiek zrozumienia!  
To oczywiście straszne, że Mary zginęła, ale twórcy w pewnym stopniu trzymali się pierwowzoru i uznali, że akurat w tej kwestii podążą za Conanem Doyle’em. Postać Molly nie istniała w kanonie, więc tutaj scenarzyści mogli zrobić, co im się tylko podobało. A Lousie chciała, aby poświęcili jej nieco więcej uwagi.  
\- Widzisz – zwrócił się do niej Gatiss – On nie ingeruje w moją wizję twórczą, bo wie, że znów mogę mu kogoś zamordować.  
Aktorka wcale nie przejęła się tą, bądź co bądź, groźbą.  
\- A proszę bardzo! – krzyknęła coraz bardziej zirytowana – Możecie mnie uśmiercić. I tak nikt by tego nie zauważył!  
\- Ja bym zauważył – usłyszała nieśmiałe zapewnienie – W końcu Greg całkiem lubił Molly.  
\- Dzięki, Rupert – odparła Brealey z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Chociaż jedna osoba okazała zainteresowanie jej sprawą. Szkoda tylko, że Lestrade, tak samo jak doktor Hooper, nie był tak bardzo znaczącą postacią jak pozostałe. Nie mogła więc liczyć na to, że pomoc Gravesa cokolwiek by wskórała.  
Potrzebowała jakiejś mocniejszej osobowości. Jakiejś kobiety, która by ją naprawdę zrozumiała. Po prostu babskiego wsparcia. Odpowiedniej kandydatki nie musiała długo szukać.  
\- Amanda, powiedz, że się ze mną zgadzasz - poprosiła z nutką desperacji w głosie.  
Molly i Mary się kolegowały. Na pewno wspierałyby się w trudnych chwilach.  
Blondynka wyprostowała się i oznajmiła beznamiętnym głosem:  
\- Przecież jestem martwa. Nie przysługuje mi już prawo głosu.  
W Loo zaczynało się gotować. Po prostu świetnie! Myślała, że ci ludzie są dla niej drugą rodziną, a tymczasem, kiedy ich potrzebuje, to wystawiają ją do wiatru.  
\- Zajmowałam się twoim dzieckiem i mężem, a ty tak mi się odpłacasz?! – krzyknęła, robiąc się cała czerwona ze złości - Tyle dobrego zrobiłam dla was wszystkich, a wy macie mnie gdzieś!  
Teraz czuła się dokładnie tak, jak przeważnie czuła się Molly. Wykorzystywana i niedoceniana. Być może traktowała to wszystko zbyt osobiście. Grając jednak daną postać, mimowolnie się z nią zżywasz. Podobnie myślisz i czujesz, starasz się ją zrozumieć. Louise naprawdę miała wiele wspólnego ze swoją bohaterką i doskonale wiedziała, że patolog nie byłaby zadowolona z takiego zakończenia, jakie jej ofiarowano. Musiała więc jakoś zareagować. Najwyraźniej jednak jej wysiłki pójdą na marne. Tak samo jak doktor Hooper na marne pomagała wszystkim dookoła, bo nikt nie raczył się jej odwdzięczyć.  
Myślała, że już musi się poddać, kiedy ktoś niespodziewanie się odezwał.  
\- Hej, wiem, że grałem wredną postać – zaczął Andrew – Ale nawet ja uważam, że tej biednej dziewczynie coś się od życia należy. Wszyscy tylko ją wykorzystują albo ignorują. Powinna w końcu zaznać trochę szczęścia po tych beznadziejnych latach podkochiwania się w tym palancie – dodał, kiwając głową w stronę Benedicta.  
\- Tylko nie palancie! – oburzył się Cumberbatch – Jestem genialnym socjopatą!  
\- O, i znowu bardziej przejmujesz się sobą niż biedną Molly – wytknął mu Scott – Dokładnie jak Sherlock. Chyba zaczynasz przejmować jego złe cechy.  
\- A ty od kiedy jesteś taki dobroczynny, co? Poza tym też już nie żyjesz, więc się nie wypowiadaj.  
Nie do wiary. Mark miał już tego serdecznie dosyć. Za chwilę wybuchnie tu kojenia wojna pod tytułem „Holmes contra Moriarty”. A naprawdę nie miał na to ani siły ani ochoty. Musiał to przerwać zanim aktorzy zaczną tworzyć własną, spontaniczną wersję dalszego scenariusza.  
Nie musiał jednak tego robić, bo ktoś go uprzedził.  
\- Spokój! – wrzasnęła Lousie – Przypominam, że mówimy o mnie! Wstydźcie się – powiedziała, łypiąc złowieszczym wzrokiem na Bena, Martina i Amandę – Co z was za przyjaciele, skoro wróg musi się za mną wstawiać?!  
Ku jeszcze większej rozpaczy aktorki, praktycznie nikogo to nie wzruszyło. Następnym razem będzie bardziej zwracała uwagę na to z kim przyjdzie jej pracować!  
\- Oh, kochana, ja cię chętnie poprę – Una uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko – Zawsze uważałam, że Molly zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze. I wcale nie sądzę, że jej zauroczenie jest naiwne czy dziecinne. Ona naprawdę kocha Sherlocka. I on też ją kocha w jakiś swój pokrętny sposób. Tak więc zgadzam się z Loo. Molly powinna dostać lepsze zakończenia.  
Brealey spojrzała na starszą kobietę z czułością i wdzięcznością. Zarówno Una jak i pani Hudson troszczyły się o wszystkich i zawsze spieszyły z pomocą. Były takim dobrym duchem całej produkcji.  
\- Skoro jesteście tacy mądrzy, to sami piszcie sobie scenariusze! – nie wytrzymał Gatiss.  
To naprawdę zaczynało go przerastać. Miał tylko przeprowadzić krótkie spotkanie organizacyjne, a nie koncert skarg, zażaleń i wzajemnych pretensji.  
\- No, właśnie Mark – zaczęła nieco uspokojona Louise, która zrozumiała, że krzykami niczego nie osiągnie – Sam stworzyłeś postać Molly. Sprawiłeś, że choć pojawia się rzadko, to odgrywa znaczącą rolę w ważnych momentach fabuły. Dlaczego więc nie możesz zrozumieć, że chcę dla niej czegoś więcej? Gdyby nie ona, niektóre wątki musiałby potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej.  
Scenarzysta zamyślił się na chwilę. Może i było w tym trochę prawdy. Z początku doktor Hooper miała być tylko bohaterką, która ułatwiała pokazanie jak łatwo Sherlock manipuluje ludźmi. W drugim sezonie postanowili jednak z Stevenem nadać jej znacznie większe znaczenie – stała się odpowiedzialna za upozorowaną śmierć detektywa. Stała się osobą, która się liczy. A w ostatnim odcinku, cóż tu dużo mówić, wystawili doktor Hooper na ciężka próbę. I zostawili ją samą sobie.  
\- Loo ma rację – niespodziewanie odezwał się Benedict – Bez niej bym zginął – powiedział poważnym tonem, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem – Znaczy się Sherlock – poprawił się szybko – Sherlock zginąłby bez Molly.  
\- I to nawet dosłownie – dodał Martin, a reszta zebranych kiwnęła głowami na zgodę – A John bez jej wsparcia pewnie załamałby się psychicznie po śmierci Mary.  
Tutaj również nastąpiły pomruki aprobaty.  
\- Każdy z naszych bohaterów w mniejszym lub większym stopniu coś jej zawdzięcza– uzupełniła Amanda – Nie powinna być tak pomijana.  
Lousie uśmiechnęła się na te słowa. Jednak nie opuścili jej w potrzebie. Co prawda musiała się pomęczyć trochę sama, ale jak to mówią – lepiej późno niż wcale.  
\- Wszystko ładnie, pięknie, ale co ja mam niby z tym zrobić? – spytał bezradny Mark.  
\- Stworzyć piąty sezon? – zasugerowała z nutką nadziei Brealey.  
Gatiss westchnął ciężko.  
\- No nie wiem… Musiałbym omówić to ze Stevenem.  
Naprawdę nie był w stanie udzielić jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. To nie jest takie proste jak wszystkim się wydaje – wziąć kartkę i długopis, napisać scenariusz, zatrudnić aktorów i nagrać film. Liczy się przede wszystkim pomysł, który stanowił połowę sukcesu. A teraz, kiedy wprowadzili już tak zawiłe i zaskakujące wątki, trudno było stworzyć coś co byłoby lepsze lub chociaż równie dobre.  
\- To co ja mam jeszcze zrobić? – zapytała Loo - Napisać petycję? - dodała pół żartem, pół serio.  
Mark uznał to jednak za świetną ewentualność.  
\- Czemu nie? Na pewno ją rozpatrzymy.  
Aktorka wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Chyba żartujesz! Przecież to jakiś absurd! Wiesz, co? – zawiesiła na chwilę głos, aby dodać tej chwili dramaturgii – Myślałam, że to niemożliwe, ale jesteś bardziej nieczuły niż Mycroft!  
Ta uwaga naprawdę zabolała Gatissa. Na pewno nie był tak zły jak starszy Holmes. Był przecież miły dla ludzi. I się uśmiechał.  
Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, w końcu to jego gabinet i to do niego powinno należeć ostatnie słowo, ale zanim zdążył zebrać myśli, z hukiem zamknęły się drzwi, a wszyscy aż poskoczyli na swoich siedzeniach.  
Przez chwilę siedzieli w kompletnej ciszy, niedowierzając w to co właśnie miało miejsce. Loiuse Brealey nigdy się tak nie zachowywała.  
Nagle drzwi znów się otworzyły i ukazała im się głowa aktorki.  
\- I jeszcze jedno – powiedziała surowo – Jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę, to spodziewaj się petycji na swoim biurku jutro z samego rana. 

 

Nazajutrz Mark wszedł do swojego gabinetu i pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to kartka papieru leżąca na nieskazitelnie czystym biurku. W rzeczy samej była to petycja, której tekst głosił: 

My, niżej podpisani, zwracamy się z uprzejmą prośbą ( czyt. domagamy się), aby szanowni (czyt. bezduszni) panowie Mark Gatiss i Steven Moffat rozważyli ewentualność ( czyt. konieczność) stworzenia piątego sezonu serialu „Sherlock”. Uważamy bowiem, że niektóre z postaci, a w szczególności Molly Hooper, zasługują na godne ( czyt. szczęśliwe i pełne miłości) zakończenie swojego wątku. Pragniemy również zaznaczyć, iż jeśli panowie nie raczą rozpatrzeć tej petycji (czyt. jeśli bezwzględnie nie dostosują się do naszych rozkazów) dalsza współpraca nie będzie toczyła się pomyślnie ( czyt. w ogóle przestanie istnieć). Liczymy na szybką, pozytywną odpowiedź (czyt. zgódźcie się dla własnego dobra, bo jak nie to może spotkać Was krzywda)

Z wyrazami szacunku ( czyt. jawnej groźby), 

Louse Brealey  
Benedict Cumberbatch  
Martin Freeman  
Amanda Abbington   
Una Stubbs   
Rupert Graves   
Andrew Scott

Kiedy tylko dotarł do ostatniej linijki, z westchnieniem sięgnął po telefon i wybrał doskonale znany mu numer.  
\- Steven? Wygląda na to, że musimy jednak zrobić ten piąty sezon.


End file.
